


Men Are Idiots by Draykonis [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Men Are Idiots by DraykonisMorgana's POV





	Men Are Idiots by Draykonis [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Men Are Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342540) by Draykonis. 



> Originally posted in 2008

Title: Men Are Idiots

Author: Draykonis

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Merlin

Pairing: slashy Arthur, Merlin

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Summary: Morgana's POV

Text: [here](http://draykonis.livejournal.com/56882.html)

Length: 00:04:59

Mediafire Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/Men%20Are%20Idiots.mp3)

 


End file.
